


Red lipstick

by Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: The Voice (France) RPF
Genre: If any disrespect caused then I'm so sorry I don't mean to, M/M, Um hope you enjoy?, Umm this is my first time writing for this fandom, so i hope it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: This takes place after the song 'Comme ils disent', by the way!Enjoy!-x-





	Red lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the song 'Comme ils disent', by the way!  
> Enjoy!  
> -x-

"Why did you take it off?"  
Xam spun round to face his intruder, and Pascal smiled easily at him from the door, his foot blocking any sign of closure.  
"What?" He was too bewildered to register what Pascal was saying.  
"The dress." The older man glanced down at the garment on the floor.  
"What?"  
"Put it back on." Xam shivered at Pascal's voice. It seemed more an order than a suggestion, and as the older man moved closer, he saw an unfamiliar glint in his brown eyes.  
"Why?" The younger man tried to smile, attempting to ease the atmosphere.  
Pascal shook his head, his body almost touching the younger man's.  
Xam breathed deeply, trying to slow down his heartbeat. What was Pascal's problem? Couldn't the man leave him alone for one second? He needed to change for god's sake. And he needed to pee. He really needed to pee. It would take him years to get that dress off so that he could go to the toilet.  
He could just tell Pascal that he really needed the loo. But somehow, with the look on his face, Xam was almost afraid to ask. He wouldn't let him anyway, he argued, it was pointless asking.

"Problem?" Pascal's voice sounded deeper than usual, gravelly, like he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.  
"Uh well..."  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Well I've just gotten out of it."  
"Okay?" The older man was smirking and Xam felt his cheeks reddening.  
"I-well- I can't actually get into it without um..." he trailed off, hoping Pascal would catch on.  
"You can lean on me if you'd like." The older man offered, but Xam shook his head; "no, I need someone to do it up and help me in and it's just too much effort and it's pointless and-"  
The slowly growing smile on the other man's face reminded him that he was speaking at an abnormally fast pace. "Slow down." The older man told him.  
"Well I just-" Xam sighed.  
"I'll help you into it."  
"What?"  
Picking the dress up from the floor, Pascal held it out in front of him.  
"Okay-" he tried to make a circle in the dress so that Xam could step into it. The younger man wobbled, automatically clinging onto Pascal, his brow furrowed with concentration. Pascal tried not to snigger at the fact Xam found it so hard to keep his balance. He could see the boy's cheeks flushing, his jaw tensing, eyes narrowed.  
Xam grunted and Pascal turned his attention back to the dress, now pulled up around his waist.  
"Can you do the zip at the back?"  
"Aren't you going to take off your trousers first?"  
"What?" Xam's eyes widened.  
"What is your fascination with that word? I never usually have such problems with you. Why is it now that you can't comprehend anything?"  
Watching Xam's shoulders slump slightly, he sighed inwardly. He knew that he'd been a little harsh with him - making him get changed again after the long day of singing - he probably wanted to go home and sleep. Sometimes though, it was the only option, the only way to get through to him.  
"Trousers." Pascal reminded him, as he saw Xam's head droop.  
"Aren't you going to turn round?" Xam's voice was quiet, shaky.  
Pascal shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He'd apologise later.  
Slowly, unwillingly, Xam unzipped his trousers, gathering the dress around him self-consciously.  
"There's no need for embarrassment." Pascal smiled gently, his voice cracking slightly.  
He beckoned the younger man towards him, and Xam dragged his feet, his head down, not looking him in the eye.  
"Turn round."  
Pascal pulled the dress up over Xam's shoulders, letting his fingers graze his back slightly, absentmindedly kneading the odd tense muscle.  
The younger man shifted uneasily underneath his touch. "Can you just get on with it?"  
The man was starting to get on his nerves. First, he told him to get into this dress, then he didn't turn around (the pervert), and then he told him off for no reason.  
Pascal made a soft sound of disapproval: "manners."  
"I'm tired." Pascal could imagine a scowl spreading on Xam's face and he chuckled.  
"What?"  
"I know you're tired."  
"Can you let me go to bed then instead of dressing me up in this thing."  
"I was going to apologise for being demanding, but now, with this bratty attitude, I'm not so sure."  
Xam sighed heavily, his muscles tensing under the cool material as the older man zipped the dress.  
"Now," Pascal murmured, "where's that red lipstick?"  
"Wh-what no! Pascal!" Xam protested.  
"Aha!" He smiled triumphantly at him, the lipstick in hand.  
"No, seriously - none of that bullshit - I'm tired."  
"Oh but it suits you so beautifully." Pascal couldn't help smirking.  
"Pascal - please."  
"Come on," the older man's voice softened; "for me?"  
Xam groaned inwardly. When Pascal talked down to him like that he couldn't refuse.  
"Fine." He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Sit down." Pascal smiled, directing him towards a chair.  
He sat, slumped, staring at the older man in the mirror.  
"Face me."  
He turned, averting his eyes quickly from the man's face.  
Pascal knelt in front of him, carefully applying the lipstick, a crease in his forehead.  
Xam rocked forwards slightly in his seat and Pascal tutted, his frown increasing.  
He rocked backwards, his leg bouncing up and down.  
"Xam." Pascal warned him.  
The younger man pouted slightly, moving his head to glance around the room.  
Pascal's hand gripped his shoulder, forcing him to turn his head back towards him. "Stop."  
"Okayyyy." He whined. "Jeez - you're so uptight."  
The hand on his shoulder dug in painfully, causing Xam to yelp.  
"What's gotten into you this evening?" Pascal shook his head in disappointment, and the same feeling of shame washed over Xam's body. "Sorry." He murmured, glancing down again.  
He let Pascal finish applying the lipstick without complaining, not even when his hair started tickling his face, or when he got a crick in his neck from leaning forwards.  
"Finished." Pascal smiled, a hint of pride creeping through his voice.  
Xam turned to glance in the mirror. "You went over my lip line." He said bluntly.  
"Oh did I? You're sure it's not your eyes playing tricks on you?"  
Xam looked at him quickly in the mirror, checking if he was joking, and, sure enough, Pascal's brown eyes twinkled with a playful glint.  
"Come here - I'll sort it out."  
He turned back towards Pascal, letting the older man gently swipe his fingers over his lips. Xam felt his body tremble at the light touch, but remained still. Pascal smiled fondly, "thank you for letting me do this."  
"It's okay." Xam replied automatically.  
Pascal narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at him, and to avoid his gaze, the younger man spun to look in the mirror again. His green eyes widened. Pascal had done a pretty good job, he had to admit. A blush rose to his cheeks; he looked... nice.  
Two comfortably heavy hands rested on his shoulder and Xam started, twisting round to look at Pascal.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Oh, nah, still not a fan." Xam lied.  
The older man smiled knowingly, seeing straight through his lies. "Oh really? That's a pity."  
"Yeah." He yawned.  
"Still tired though." Pascal noted, a smile pulling at his lips.  
"Yeah." Xam said again, not really knowing what else to say.  
"I was going to ask you to perform for me again, but I guess you wouldn't want to; you're too tired."  
Xam shot upright in his chair at the mention of performing. He had always loved performing, ever since he was a small child.  
Pascal laughed. "Ah - that got you awake!"  
"I'll perform for you! I mean - if you want..." he trailed off, not wanting to seem too eager.  
The man merely chuckled. "No, on second thoughts it's probably best if you rest your voice."  
Xam pouted again. "Why'd you suggest it if you then said 'no' anyway?"  
"Not sure." Pascal replied vaguely.  
Xam sighed. At least his lipstick still looked good.  
"At least your lipstick is still perfection." Pascal smiled, as if reading his thoughts.  
"What? Yeah."  
"You agree?"  
"Well I guess it looks okay." He muttered shyly.  
Pascal grinned. "I knew you'd warm to it."  
"I mean - I still don't like it."  
"Uh huh." Pascal replied unconvincingly.  
"Can I get out this dress now though? I need the toilet."  
"Need help?"  
"What? I can go to the loo by myself thanks."  
"No-" Pascal snorted, "with your dress."  
"Oh." Xam blushed. "Yeah."  
Slowly, Pascal undid the zip, his fingers fluttering across his lower back, causing Xam's stomach to knot. What was it with this man?  
The older man noticed him tensing; "Relax."  
Xam breathed deeply in and out, his breaths coming out in pants, jagged and uneven. Pascal touched his back with a cool hand; "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Xam replied, confused as to why his body was responding so weirdly to Pascal's touch. He was probably just tired.  
"Okay..." The older man sounded concerned and Xam sighed.  
"Thanks."  
The dress dropped to the floor and Pascal tried not to stare at the younger man's bulging boxer shorts.  
"No worries."

He watched Xam put his trousers back on, and then his t-shirt.  
"Thanks for the, um, lipstick, by the way." Xam said quietly.  
"Not a problem - you look beautiful."  
A flush rose to his cheeks and Xam turned before Pascal could comment. "So um, I'll see you later tonight."  
"Yeah - see you." Pascal followed Xam out his of room, turning the light switch off as he went.

"Oh, Xam?" The older man touched his arm and Xam turned; "thank you, my little sacred monster."  
The younger man smiled bashfully, his cheeks colouring.  
Pascal laughed, waving as he walked in the opposite direction to get ready for the next performance. The one they'd do together.


End file.
